mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws. Laws proposed Deadline for voting set to saturday Help The Homeless in response to (Alec Is A Homeless Person) *Lupaia: What are we voting on here? *Kaneland: Oh I'll help them allright *Shaderia: For, we must try to protect the homeless from the Hobo hating tyrant that is Dr Jones. *Novak abstain *Lupinus abstain Countermotion : Evict homeless people from the planet onto a specially designated homeless zone somwhere between hell and France. *Kaneland: for *Novak against *AAC abstain Protect the Whales! Whales are beautiful and noble creatures, who if they are constantly oppressed and "nuked" by more savage nations, will surely become endangered or even extinct. Time for this madness to end. *AAC for *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo For *Kaneland: For. *Novak against - we have changed our stance due to our beleif that they are no longer at risk *Shaderia: Against, the AAC is hypocrytical, they slaughter thousands of beautiful and noble animals every year to satisfy their gluttony and nothing else. Within the sacrifice of these whales we can provide food and shelter for the homeless, homeless people who live on scraps everyday while the AAC pigdogs consume slab after slab of descrated cow. It also helps to create whale oil which will be used in industries and the reanimated whale corpses can be used in cheap, ecofriendly transport across short distances. The nuking of these creatures only serves to reap the most benefit from the creatures who give up their lives, thus ensuring that they've not died in vain. *Lupaia abstain; perhaps the whales are able to protect themselves. *Lupinus against; They're much more fun to hunt by air ship. Research projects in the Loveshack a giant microwave and blender shall be built in the loveshack to research pressing scientific questions such as 'will it blend'. This giant microwave will be the only one of its kind permitted due to the issues it raises in the WMD law. *AAC very much on the fence. *Lexilo is for a blender. Will it blend? Is the real question we need answers too. We are against the Microwave *Kaneland: For. I have some hippies that I would be happy to donate as live test subjects. *Stahl Empire for *Lupaia For. If anyone is to have them it better had be the UN. *Novak for *Shaderia: For, we didn't even care that much about the microwave, so thistle be a big victory. *Lupinus is is against.. or for.. or.. damn it Moonmoon that doesn't mean you blend the papers. This could take a momment... Make Bananalon a UN territory Kaneland: I can't even find this place on the map. How can I aim missiles at something I can't see. --Bananalon is a city by an oasis in the region marked as disputed between Kaneland and DPRSJ. at 7(6 boxes from the red line before the 7), 4(6 boxes up from the below cyan line) *Stahl Empire for *Lupaia for. *Novak for *AAC against *Kaneland: For. Kane also proposes that Bananalon is mad into the first world heritage site. All unclaimed land is taken on by the UN Kaneland: This would make the UN too powerful and infringe upon the liberties of the nations. Also Kaneland plans to claim the large island to the east of kaneland and use dynamite to shape it into a likeness of Kanes face. --That island to Kanelands north east belongs to DPRSJ. I might have to give that country a colour as it does not stand out enough it seems *Stahl Empire against *Landland against *Lupaia abstain *Novak for *AAC against *Lexilo abstain UN Weapons inspectors to be allowed to search Landland and Shaderia for WMD's In light of the recent in joke that has flown over peoples heads i beleive this will work. *Landland: For "we have nothing to hide" *Stahl Empire for *Lupaia for *AAC for *Novak for *Shaderia: For, "Do you have any idea how fucking busy I am, Hans Brix?! Werr fuck you! You want inspections?! Werr inspect that, you buttfucking piece of shit!!" But I digwess, since Shadewia has no Weapons of Mass Destwuction we wirr arrow the inspection. *Kaneland: Against. Either all nations should be investigated for complaince or no nation should be investigated. For reasons of preserving privacy Kaneland votes Against **Lupaia: We suggest an investigation be launched in Kaneland following this suspicious comment. Also, we approve of the idea of periodic inspections to ensure compliance. Kane: Those who would give up Essential Liberty to purchase a little Temporary Safety, deserve neither Liberty nor Safety. **Dalania second Lupaia's request for WMD inspectors to fully investigate Kanlenad, in light of these comments. UN Weapon Inspectors should regularly check all UN members for WMD's (This should be stated when nations apply to join) *Lexilo For *AAC for *Novak for *kaneland: against *Stahl empire against *Dalania for - this should have been part of the WMD Prohibition Law UN flag proposal *Novak for *Stahl Empire for *Shaderia: For *Kaneland: For *Lexilo: Looks shiny! For *Moonmoon wants wings too! Supernatural forces are not allowed to fight wars for countries Includes zombie armies, demons, monsters, reanimated skeletons etc. *AAC for *Shaderia: Against, as I've stated several times it is merely superficial and it makes no difference to the actual gameplay and Shaderias army will work as everyone elses does. This is like banning armies from wearing purple. *Lupinus is abstaining, but pointing out purple looks to be a banned colour soon enough anyway. *Stahl Empire against *Novak abstain *Lexilo for *Kaneland: We must establish the UN ghostbusters to take care of these supernatural beings Ban armies from wearing purple. *Shaderia: For, nobody should feel as though they've been killed by Tinky Winky. *AAC against, but lol. You don't actually think our armies wear purple do you? That would be stupid. *Novak for, this would be useful for aid organisations and ambulances during war time *Lupinus is for, secodning Novak's comment *Stahl Empire for *kaneland: For Lexilo calls on the UN General Assembly to respond to the Salopian Civil war as one body - This resolution seeks to send in UN peace keepers into the region and open up talks between the two sides *Lexilo For *Stahl Empire For *Novaks parliment votes for at a 3:7 ratio and the legislation machine reflecting the majority vote *AAC for *kaneland: For. Think of the children *DPRSJ - For - all countries should probably begin withdrawing forces to lay down the foundation for peace talks or at least agree to a ceasefire. Military Ceasefire in the DPRSJ area at least until the 11th Toastervision has completed, or potenital peace talks could occur between affected parties? *DPRSJ for *AAC for *Kaneland: For .If Lupinis stops the invasion of Kaneland as well. If people on both sides are in favour, surely you can do this bilatterally? There are still 3 countries involved that have not comitted to talks/ceasefires Laws for following deadline Because the following proposals are very recent, the deadline of saturday does not apply to them, but instead the saturday after. This is for laws being proposed 3 to 4 days or less before the deadline, with exceptions depending upon urgency Creation of a United Nations Executive Council Currently the UN has a strong tradition in creating and discussing legislation in the form of the General Assembly. However enforcing this legislation is a different matter and the UN lacks an institution that can do this effectively so Novak proposes that the UNEC is formed. The role will be to head the institutions and apparatus of the UN in accordance with legislation. By supporting this, member nations would agree the council has executive powers over things such as powers to suspend nations if they have grounds to do so, as well as controling the peacekeeping forces and so on. The council will always have an odd number of members, starting at 3. Novak feels we will not need to expand this but this could be done through the general assembly at a later date. The council will be updated everyweek along with proposed laws, though if there is no desire to change there will be none. The system to decide members of the council will be through nominations/votes. A country may propose its candidate vote for itself in doing so or can support another countrys candidate. Voting is not compulsory. The 3 candidates with the most votes will be elected to the council. Ties shall be resolved as follows: -If one of the countrys had a represntitive in the previous concil then the other country gets it -dance off. If the dance off is a tie then it will be randomised. We feel this system means that the various alliences and factions across the world will each get a say in the matter and yet these factions will also not be capable of overwhelming this system. It will also require co-operation in order to have a chance *Novak for *AAC for *Shaderia: For *Kaneland: For One Cuts, Other Chooses Land sharing law As per the Tradition of teaching Lupinus childen to share better by having one cut, and the other choose the half they want. Lupinis preposes a law where anytime land is to be split amongst 2 forces, one disides where the split line is, and the second chooses which half of this they wish! To better reflect the Tradition, a pie or cake will be baked in the shape of the land to be split in question and fruits/candies used to decorate cities and important locations. The confection will then be split by one party and the other chooses which half they wish to eat, and thus declaring which part of the land they will have. *Lupinus is for *Shaderia: For *AAC for *Kane: who gets to do the cutting? A collective effort to build the Titanic II *Shaderia: For, nominates Shane Van Dyke to be on the Titanic II Committee which would be known as TiToTee *AAC against. We all watched the film. It didn't end well. *Kaneland: For. proposes a thick hull to protect against maga sharks and giant octopusses. Outlaw Slavery AAC while browsing the wiki, has found out certain countries get a lot of their economy from the slave trade. *AAC for *Novak against, while we support abolishing slavery we do not wish to splatter brains upon peoples posteriors Category:UN